Je suis enceinte
by Lili-le-cake-barjo
Summary: Quand Rukia annonce qu'elle est enceinte, on se demande de qui...


Bonjour. Voilà mon tout premier OneShot, Un petit IchiRuki .

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas, vous vous en doutez.

Ichigo et Rukia entrèrent dans la salle de réunion du Gotei 13. Tous les Capitaines étaient là, écoutant plus ou moins les remarques de leurs différents congénères et du vieux schnock les dirigeant tous-parce-qu'il-le-vaut-bien.

Notre Fraise Nationale et sa copine brunette s'avancèrent, une mine surprise scotchée sur le visage. Leurs pensées du moment devaient être "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici?" ou plutôt "Mais pourquoi Le Capitaine Commandant porte-il une robe rose?".

Ce dernier leur lança un regard noir, les défiant de faire une quelconque remarque sur le vêtement, qu'il avait du porter pendant toute la journée, suite à un pari perdu avec sa femme. Oui, Yamamoto est marié. Non, je ne dirais pas avec qui. La pauvre, préservons sa réputation!

Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, nous devons vous parler.

L'homme à la barbe et à la robe-de-travelo leur fit signe de s'approcher, et commença une longue tirade sur les Hollows, Aizen, Le Hogyoku, les Arrancars et tout le tralala qui va avec.

Mais rapidement (entendez par la 40 minutes plus tard) il s'arrêta.

Quelque chose ne va pas, Mademoiselle Kuchiki? Vous ne semblez pas m'écouter.

Bien sur, ni elle, ni Ichigo, ni aucun capitaine n'écoutait le vieux, mais tous feignait plus au moins d'être attentif. Sauf Rukia, qui était clairement perdue dans ses pensées.

Ah euh non rien, répondit-elle précipitemment.

N'essayer pas de mentir, Kuchiki, et dites moi ce qui vous perturbe assez pour ne pas écouter mon discours.

Eh bien... c'est assez gênant..., continua la petite shinigami en rougissant.

Allez Rukia, vas y, crache le morceau, on en a vu d'autres tu sais! La pressa Ichigo.

La brune regarda son ami, puis regarda son frère, qui était toujours aussi impassible, avant de reposer son regard sur le roux. Elle pris une grande inspiration et...

Ichigo, je suis enceinte.

L'assemblée est choquée. Moi aussi. Soi fon a plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, Toshiro en est tombé par terre, Byakuya s'est empressé de sortir Senbonsakura, enfin pour vous dire que même les capitaines les plus stoïques du Gotei 13 ont frolé l'arret cardiaque.

Un grand silence s'ensuivit à cette annonce. Un ange passa. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Puis... oh, Satan! Comment ça roule? Ouais, et comment va ta mère?

Je... je..., balbutia Rukia, rouge de honte.

Un nouveau silence. Puis, le capitaine Kyoraku posa LA question.

Enceinte?... Mais... De qui?

Silence. Bon, ça commence a faire beaucoup de silences là, alors décidez vous à parler, faites un trucs, hurlez!

AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Merci Komamura.

Eh bien, c'est là mon problème... Je ne sais pas de qui je suis enceinte... reprit la petite shinigami.

Rukia, ou comment s'attirer 11 regards suspicieux en une phrase.

Ce... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Enfin, je l'ai toujours fait en me protégant et... s'empressa d'ajouter la Kuchiki de plus en plus gênée.

Avec qui? Demanda placidement son frère, qui néanmoins tremblait légèrement.

La petite Brune leva ses yeux bleus nuit vers le regard noisette d'un certain rouquin posté à côté d'elle.

Je vois, déclara Byakuya.

Ichigo s'empourpra violemment. Ils avaient toujours cachés leur relation au noble, de peur de s'attirer sa colère. En fait, le seul au courant, hors-mis eux, c'était Renji, qui avait d'ailleurs eu un peu de mal a l'accepter. Le rouquin était supris que le lieutenant ne les ai pas trahis (n'oublions pas que ce cher Ananas rouge est une grande gueule) .

Comment sais-tu que tu es enceinte, demanda calmement Unohana, tu as des symptomes particuliers? Des vomissements?

Ah euh... non. En fait, c'est le capitraine Kurotsuchi qui m'a donné un test de grossesse. Je lui en avait demandé un, par prudence.

Tous se tournèrent vers le dit capitaine, qui émit un petit rire pas du tout naturel, et eu un geste de nervosité typiquement Mayurien : Se frotter son immense ongle, puis se l'arracher, avant qu'il ne repousse instantanément. Vous avez peur. Moi aussi.

Et bien... je voulais te prévenir avant..., commença le Chef du développement scientifique, c'est assez embêtant d'avouer une chose comme ça pour moi, je suis un si grand scientifique que cela ne devrai être possible mais...

Kurotsuchi, pourriez vous vous dépêchez de dire ce qui cloche, ça devient pesant, demanda acidement Soi Fon.

Je ne vous ai rien demandé a vous, de quel droit vous permettez-vous de...

Eh tu nous les casse alors grouille!

Votre langage est vraiment développé, Zaraki.

J't'ai pas sonné toi! Alors si tu veux te battre et ben...

On se calme tout le monde, on se calme, quémanda gentiment Unohana, avec un sourire tellement flippant, oui vous savez , le sourire qui veut dire "vous la fermez sinon je vous tue lentement la prochaine fois que vous débarquez dans ma division", que tout le monde se calma instantanément. Bien, c'est bien, continuez, Capitaine Kurotsuchi, s'il vous plait.

Hmm oui... Donc je disais que j'étais un grand scientifique et que...

Il fut coupé par un regard noir de l'assemblée, en particulier d'un certain noble à écharpe.

Le capitaine de la douxième division soupira.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que... le test de grossesse était faussé. Tu n'es pas réellement enceinte, Kuchiki.

KWAAAAAAAA?

Remarque intelligente de la part de nos chers capitaines. On applaudit.

Hum oui, Akon a renversé des produits chimiques dessus, causant un dérèglement de l'appareil, il me l'a dit, mais je te l'avais déjà donné...C'est assez honteux d'avoir un tel boulet dans ma division... Mais au final ce n'est pas grave hein? Ajouta le scientifique avec son immense sourire jaune.

Ichigo et Rukia soupirèrent de soulagement, Mayuri eu le droit a une bonne poignée de regards noirs, et Yamamoto déclara que les shinigamis pouvaient sortir , qu'il en avait sa claque des retournements de situation. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Enfin...

Kurosaki?

Euh... oui Byakuya?

C'est Capitaine Kuchiki. Alors comme ça, tu couches avec ma soeur?

Euuuuhh...

Et c'est ainsi que notre shinigami remplaçant couru dans tout le Seireitei, poursuivi par une tempête de fleurs de cerisiers, sous les yeux éberlué de dizaines de shinigamis, et surtout d'une certaine brune très, mais alors très blasée.

FIN


End file.
